


Hyde Drabbles

by Curiousmindsatwar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Emotional rapier fights in abandoned warehouses, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, backstory stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiousmindsatwar/pseuds/Curiousmindsatwar
Summary: Just some extras and backstory stuff on my AT rogue Hyde.





	Hyde Drabbles

Hyde limps, dragging both himself and Moxie across the ground gasping for breath at the exertion. The older tiefling leans heavily on him, his arm slung across his narrow shoulders his feet dragging uncaringly across the ground, one of them bare having lost his boot in the scramble to get away from the Heralds. The younger tiefling looks behind him for their pursuers, he sees the trail of blood he's leaving behind and knows he's being hunted like a rat through the maze of these alleyways by the Heralds, it's only a matter of time before bastards catch up to them. 

His white pupil-less eyes look for any way to escape this mess, they land on a pile of garbage nearby and gets an idea. He springs into action once more and hauls Moxie up to the box, Hyde nearly gags at the smell that assaults his nose as he opens up the dumpster.

"Sorry Moxie, I swear I'll wash your stuff when we get out of this Alive." He whispers quietly while dumping Moxie's body in with the garbage. The older tiefling not making a peep as he's effectively sleeping beside rot and refuse.

As he cleans his hands up and tenses his legs to take flight getting a few feet of flight before a few Herald goons flood into the alley blocking the exits. One of them snaps a whip, the roped weapon quickly wrapping itself around Hyde's neck.

"Ack- SHIT!" he digs his finger in between the whip and his neck, stopping it from crushing his windpipe and suffocating him. His wings flap frantically as he tries to break free. His other hand fiddling for a dagger somewhere on his person.

The Herald has a sadistic smile on their face as they grab the whip with two hands. With a strong yank, Hyde falls as graceful as a bag of flour onto the ground of the alleyway.

"Got ya, Little Shit." The Herald with whip snarls, spittle landing onto the Hyde's face as he hauls him to his feet, slamming his back onto the rough brick at the side of the building. Hyde feels his teeth rattle against his skull, the momentum of the slam knocking the wind out of him once again leaving him a dazed mess. 

The tiefling can't understand any of the hateful words thrown at him. They wail blows upon blows on him, fists and boots a muddled blur. The sounds of everything are soon drowned out by the pounding of his own heart. Slowly, the Herald's words soften as they reach his ears. His vision grows blurry with each passing breath. The next kick sends him on his back, he might've felt a creak of a rib fracturing but he's too far gone. 

The Heralds eventually tire of beating him, leaving him bleeding and broken in the alley staring up at the sky with two rapidly swelling black eyes. They spit at him as they walk away. "Fucking trash." 

Hyde's heartbeat slows down as he notices a small white light just above himself, glowing faintly but to him it looked like a small piece of the sun just fell with how radiant it look in his eyes.

"So... Bright." He smiles, blood on busted lips as he reaches up to grab the light in his vision.

"It's pretty..." He tries to sit up and move closer to it but it moves farther from him. "Wait, don't... Leave.... Me too."

His hands reach out to this light. Inch by painful inch getting closer to it. 

Right as his hands finally grasp the ball of light, another hand grabs his wrist and pulls him away.

Attached to the hand grabbing him is a tiefling teenager with broken horns and black dyed leather armor, giving him a stern look.

"Listen to me while you're still here, brat. Don't touch anything. You're a stranger to me until you tell me where your parents are. I'm not in the mood for playing games."

We cut back to the hand the teen is holding onto. A much younger Hyde, His black hair much longer and curlier, reaching all the way down to his shoulders. His body much frailer and smaller than the average tiefling child. His black skin accentuating his bones making him look like a walking skeleton.

"I- I don't have parents. Not anymore, they-" The hand holding onto his wrist tightens and he flails his arm. "-Argh! Let go! It hurts!" Tears bead at the corners of his eyes.

The teenage tiefling sighs and lets go of Hyde's wrist. He pinches the bridge of his nose to calm down and gets down on his knees to talk to Hyde at eye-level.

"Are you Stupid or something?" He asks, gruff and straight to the point.

Hyde sniffles and rubs his wrist. "N-no! You're the stupid one. You can't just call someone stupid when you first meet them!"

"You did the same thing, Stupid."

"I'm not stupid. I'm Hide! H-Y-D-E! HIDE."

"You... Spelled that wrong Stupid."

The bickering between the two tieflings continues, a fond memory of how the two first met. More voices join in as the antics between kids overlap onto each other and blend into white noise.

Hyde stands, surrounded by similarly clothed tiefling children in the alleyway of Vale's rest. Gawking at him like some street attraction.

"Why are your horns so short?"

"How's your skin like that?"

"Ha, he looks just like a boogeyman."

"Hahaha or a shadow puppet!"

"Ew, haven't seen such an ugly shadow before."

"C'mon say something ugly."

The young Hyde tightens the grip on his fist and clenches his teeth. More insults are thrown at him, he can already feel his temper rising up to boiling levels. Words after words, turning into sentences. Every ignorant statement said. Until he snaps, lunging forward pinning a kid onto the ground and pummeling his fist onto their face. Blood doing nothing to be seen on his coal black skin. Every punch getting louder and louder.

The punching continues until a fist connects with Hyde's face. Flinging him back. Before him now is the teenaged tiefling he saw before-Moxie, now grown up and filled out. Hyde is in his teens with a split lip and numerous cuts on his face.

"You're going to die alone and forgotten if you keep up these street fights, Hyde. Don't be Stupid."

Hyde spits blood at Moxie's shoes as he snarls his reply.  
"If I'm dying, least I could do is go down swinging. C'mon Moxie, you don't scare me."

He then brings his fists up to his face, his left eyebrow bleeds, obscuring some of his vision as he's squaring up against the much older and larger tiefling.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Stupid. You need some sense beat into that thick skull of yours."

Moments later, we cut to see Moxie cleaning up his hands with Hyde on the floor beaten to a pulp. The older tiefling walks away for a moment and returns with a healer's kit, which he promptly drops opens up and starts patching up Hyde.

"If you die because of your hells damned pride then you died for nothing. I need you, to reflect on what you're really fighting for Hyde." Moxie says with a disappointed look as he dabs a bit of healing salve on one of the cuts on Hyde's face. 

Hyde hisses in pain at the contact. "Shut up. Ugh, I wish you'd left my case already. It's just a couple fights. They had it coming."

"Oh yeah? And you'd be dead. Stupid."

"So what if I die? I don't have anyone to miss me."

"That's why you're Stupid."

"Right, and you're doing so much better. What are you living for? We're all just going through the motions anyway."

"Nope, not me. I have hope."

"Hope for what exactly Moxie?"

"That I'll get out of the business, settle down with someone, have kids, a nice house."

Hyde lets out a bitter laugh and chokes on some of his blood. 

"That's -cough- that's stupid. It's a nice thought, might be a nice reason to keep living."

Moxie eyes Hyde with a look of sadness.

"You'll find your reason too brother. Just wait and see."

"Heh, I doubt it."

"Hyde, I'm serious. You are worth loving and caring for, your dreams are worth fighting for, your thoughts worth listening to, your needs worth taking into account, your ideas are worth considering, your feelings are worth expressing. You're worth something alright?"

Hyde turns away covering his eyes with an arm. Tucking his wings close around himself.

"There you go again preaching your bullshit words of wisdom Moxie. I'll just... take a nap here if you don't mind"

Moxie snorts "You practically live here with how much you sleepover." and then packs up the healer's kit and moves to find a blanket and pillow for the younger Tiefling.

"Pfft, I pay rent. What's your excuse."

"I'm actually on the lease. Goodnight Hyde."

"Night Moxie."

Hyde uncovers his face for a moment, his sleeve coming off a bit damp. He stares up at the ceiling for what felt like a few hours, unable to sleep. Moxie's words bothering him before it all fades back to black.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Hyde yeets Moxie into a dumpster, and then gets beat up so bad he experiences a near death flashback of his life so far.


End file.
